An Unlawful Love
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: A fill for a GKM prompt, prison AU where Blaine is the cock of the walk (never understood that saying) and decides he wants new kid Kurt, but Kurt isn't exactly agreeable. WARNING! This story will contain explicit non-con, voyeurism, dirty talk, and all around abuse. Please don't read if you can't handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok wow... I'm... I'm so sorry XD I found this on the GKM and i just... could NOT get it out of my head. full prompt lurks at the bottom, but it might spoil the plot.**

"Hey Anderson, you seen that new kid yet?" 'Slade' asked as he slid into his seat next to Blaine. His name wasn't actually Slade, obviously. When he'd entered the Ohio Correctional Institute, he was known as Joshua Dorias. He came in about a month after Blaine did. At least, that's what they figured. You loose track of time in jail. The two of them had been cell mates for years now, and worked their way up through the hectic structures of the prison. Slade had been his right hand man from the start.

Dave Karofsky, Wes Montgomery, and Jacob Issac were the next the join their table, almost throwing themselves into their seats like they owned the place. Which, technically, they did.

"Hello to you too jack ass." Blaine chuckled, reaching out to snatch Jacob's chocolate milk. The theft was answered with a 'fuck you Anderson', but the muscular boy knew better than to try and get it back. They only got chocolate milk twice a month, and every time Blaine would steal it. Something about it being the only thing he really missed from the 'outside world'.

"I'm serious man, this bitch is some hot shit." Slade insisted eagerly. "God that ass is just..." he trailed off, hands making a vulgar gesture in the air.

"You talking about the new guy?" Karofsky asked. When Slade nodded, he groaned and leaned back in his seat. "He isn't fucking with you." he agreed. "That is one sexy little twink."

Blaine just laughed and shook his head. "Look and see for yourself, oh High-And-Mighty." Wes pointed with his fork toward the door, a clear challenge in his voice. The self proclaimed leader of their group decided to look just to make them all shut up. They _knew_ that he was rather... particular about his men, especially here where god only knew where they'd been before.

His eyes scanned the familiar faces, nearly all of them looking down in terror as he gazed even in their vague direction. He knew who they were talking about almost the moment he saw him. The boy couldn't be more than nineteen, shoulders curled in as he tried to navigate the crowded lunch room. He finally managed to get to the farthest corner of the room, huddled up so he would hopefully not be seen. As if that all wasn't enough, the way he picked uncomfortably at his clothes and the way his eyes flicked around made it clear that he didn't belong here. God only knew what this porcelain skinned brunette had done to get thrown in jail.

There was one thing that Blaine knew for certain. He _wanted_ him.

And Blaine Anderson always got what he wanted.

Original Prompt:

Blaine has been in prison for years, enough to establish a gang, would like OCs in gang, if you want I wouldn't mind Karofsky being a member. These guys follow Blaine around like lapdogs, admiring his charisma and intelligence, but also fearing him because of his strong undertones of darkness and his past of extreme violence. Blaine's gang is one of, if not, the most influential gang in this prison, guards will even sometimes turn their backs on crimes they commit.

When Kurt enters prison, Blaine wants him. First Blaine tries to manipulate and persuade Kurt into having sex with him, but when he still refuses he brings his buddies along and tells the guard to take a break from watching the showers... *Cough* *Cough*

WANT:

- Kurt does not enjoy it or eventually start enjoying it  
- Dirty talk - (Don't want whore or synonyms being used)  
- Blaine is the only one raping Kurt, the rest just help him (hold him down, lock the door, etc.)  
- Barebacking

**BONUS: Multiple occurrences in different locations around the prison!

Just no other extreme kinks like scat, vore, or water sports.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey buddies! Just... well just enjoy... hopefully :P**

**Chapter 2  
**

His boys didn't say a word as he stood, only an inquisitive look from Slade greeting his departure, silently asking if he needed back up. Blaine just shook his head and sauntered over to the new kid, everyone cowering out of his way as he went.

The brunette was so focused on someone staring at him from across the room, a semi-tough guy named Sebastian, that he didnt even see blaine aproach from behind and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"hey sexy." blaine swore the boy jumped nearly three feet in the air, spinning around and pressing against the wall to try and get away.

"I-I-um." the boy stuttered before seeming to get a burst of courage. "wh-what do you want?"

Blaine chuckled. It was almost too easy these days, intimidating the fresh meat. "Relax." he said, throwing a casual arm around the boys shoulders and pulling him close to murmur in his ear. "I was just thinking of how beautiful that ass would look taking my cock." he said softly, smirking at the tremor that ran down the boy's spine. "What's your name?" he asked before nibbling in his ear, thoroughly enjoying the way he shook. Out of fear or pleasure, Blaine wasn't quite sure.

"K-k-Kurt" he stuttered out, trying valiantly to escape the elder mans grip.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, testing out the name. It fit him so perfectly. "And what did a pretty big like you do to end up in a place like this?"

"Aggravated assault." Kurt snapped, finally managing to squirm away from Blaine. "With a golf club. Just... Just leave me alone." he mumbled out unconvincingly when he saw Blaine leaning toward him again. He scrambled up from the table, trying not to trip over his own feet as he grabbed his tray and rushed away.

"Well that clearly didn't go well." Blaine looked over to see Slade approaching, a smirk on his face. "I know that look Anderson."

"I want him." Blaine declared. "And I think it's time we had a little talk with the guards."

*break*

"So let me get this straight Anderson. You want Hummel to be moved to a single cell? Why the hell would you care?" the security guard asked, keeping a steady hand in his weapon in case anything happened.

"Does it really matter? I don't want anyone getting him before I do." he hissed the last part to himself, but the guard heard anyway.

"The kid's eighteen, only in for a few months. Don't hurt the poor thing." the guard tried to pursuade him, but one hard glare shut him up. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

*break*

"Wh-whatever I did, I'm sorry! P-please don't hurt me!" Kurt cried a few days later when two burly men he didn't recognize grabbed him in the yard and started dragging him over to the weights. He was thrown to the ground unceremoniously and almost instantly dragged back to his feet by a hand twisting in his hair, the pain searing. He felt his back slam against the hard wall before lips hit his neck, teeth sinking into his skin before they started sucking harshly.

He cried out in pain and tried to push the body off of him, but his hands were effortlessly pinned down. He kicked his legs and screamed. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

"Stop! stop, get off me!" he screeched, tears rolling down his face as the teeth sunk in again on the other side of his neck. The warm body finally pulled away, taking the pressure off his chest and loosening the grip in his hands. Kurt isn't sure if he should gasp or growl as he catches sight of Blaine, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Before he could say another word, the bastard meaning in again and kissed him. It was rough, too much teeth clashing and biting, and Kurt just sobbed again.

"Mine." Blaine practically hissed as he pulled back. Kurt looked at him with tear stained eyes for a fraction of a second before running.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happened to your neck?" James asked him quietly at dinner, prodding the still raw marks. Kurt winced.

"That neanderthal Blaine happened." Kurt grumbled. His cell mate grimaced and poked his food, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop his new friend from being hurt. Only idiots and suicidal people tried to fight against Anderson and his cronies. They stayed quiet for the rest of the meal, James only speaking up again as they were called to return to their cells.

"I'm always here buddy." He said, patting him on the back.

"Hummel!" they both turned to see a guard approaching them. "you've been reassigned. Get your things and come with me." Kurt sighed shakily. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

He followed the man to his cell, grabbing his change of clothes and the puzzle book, pencil, and chocolate bar he'd bought. Good behavior can work wonders in a prison.

Kurt was lead to a smaller cell, half the size of the one he'd just left. Great. All alone.

*break*

"Aw honey, what did you do?" the nurse asked, dabbing a funny smelling ointment on the cut across his jaw. Kurt winced.

"I don't think I _did_ anything. I just bumped into the guy, I said I was sorry and he decked me. Ow!" he yelped as she probed the goose bump on the back of his head.

"Sorry sweetie." she said, handing him an ice pack to hold against the swell. "You just sit in here for a few minutes, I need to get my report to the chief."

Kurt sat there silently for a few moments, gnawing on the inside of his lip as the throbbing slowly started to numb. There was a creaking noise as he glanced up and saw none other than Blaine Anderson sauntering in. Fantastic.

"Oh for the _love_ of _Gucci_, what do you what?!" he cried. "I'm in no fucking mood for your bullshit."

"Ooh, the twink's got a mouth on him." Blaine smirked. He walked up to the bed Kurt was resting on, his waist equal to his knees. Kurt leaned away as a calloused hand reached out for his face. Blaine grabbed his jaw tightly, making him wince in pain as his thumbnail dug into the still-sore cut. "Who did this?" Blaine asked lowly, his voice sending a tremor of fear down Kurt's spine.

"I don't know." Kurt said, his words distorted from the harsh grip Blaine had. He tugged at the elder's wrist, trying to get him to let go.

"What did he _look_ like?" Blaine demanded, his fingers getting tighter.

"I don't fucking _know_!" Kurt almost sobbed, dropping the ice pack to use both hands to pull on Blaine's, trying his hardest to squirm away as he leaned in closer.

"I could help you, you know." Blaine's voice grew softer, almost soothing. "The fear, the threats. It could all go away. Nobody touches what's mine. Well, maybe people who want to die..." he trailed off as Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, his hand falling from his jaw to wrap around the back of his neck.

"There's just one... _tiny_ problem with that theory." Kurt murmured, leaning back on his hands. Blaine followed, their foreheads about six inches away from each other.

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked. Kurt could feel his breath brush across his face.

"I'm... not... yours." with that, Kurt swung himself forward, headbutting Blaine before pulling his feet back up to his chest and kicking him away. Blaine landed on the floor, either unconscious or too stunned to move.

He knew even as he rushed out of the nurses station and back to his cell, shoulders hunched and arms crossed, that he'd pay for what he'd done. But still, the rush of standing up for himself was enough for him to not care at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt collapsed into his bed, sighing and rubbing his temples. Only two more months.

"Sector 4, hit the showers!" He heard someone bark. He sighed again and hauled himself up as the iron barred door of his cell slid open. He grabbed the toothbrush, toothpaste, and brush they allowed him and left.

He stood still for the obligatory rifle through his things for them to make sure he didn't have anything dangerous. There was only a few people and the usual two guards inside, so he set his things and his clothes on the ledge and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up a bit before stepping underneath. It got lukewarm at best, but it was still nice to be clean.

The prison showers were nothing fancy. Basically a long hall with shower heads every four feet or so. The floor was only six or so feet wide, with a ledge spanning on the other side so they were boxed in. there was a small open area on the opposite side of the ledge with a few lockers for the guards and a stack of coarse towels. Kurt closed his eyes and imagined that he was at home, with his dad banging on the door for him to hurry up.

At the door, blaine smirked. It was almost too easy at this point. His prize had made the mistake of letting himself relax. Even if just for a second, things like that will get you killed.

A single look and the guards turned and walked away, one of them, the same that had moved Kurt from his cell a few days ago, glanced back at the brunette worriedly, but kept walking. David and Issac took their places, grabbing the few other inmates and shoving them out before locking the door. Slade went around the side of the ledge, kurt still humming softly and washing the shampoo out of his hair. With one swift move he was yanked off balance and back against the ledge, his arms held down by Slade.

Kurt screamed and looked around wildly, eyes widening in horror when he saw Blaine approaching.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled." He growled as he came closer, one of his hands resting on Kurt's chin. The brunette trembled.

"I've had a good teacher." Blaine's hand tightened around his jaw. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Blaine's free hand reached down to grip kurt's penis tightly, making the younger hiss. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as his tormentor stepped closer leaning down to bite his neck hard enough to draw blood. Kurt whimpered as he felt rough hands part his cheeks, a dry finger shoving itself into his virgin channel. He cried out and struggled, but it was no use. Blaine just chuckled. He swiped his free hand across kurt's still soapy chest breifly, pumping himself for a moment before pulling his other hand away and hiking kurt's legs up around his waist.

Kurt sceamed at an earshattering volume when blaine pushed into him quickly, not wasting a second before he began thrusting violently. He pulled at his arms desperately, trying to get away as the tears began streaking down his face.

"Please, stop!" He whimpered. "please, i'm sorry!"

"not yet you're not." blaine chuckled darkly, leaning forward to bite his lower lip sharply. "Such a beautiful bitch... this didn't have to be so hard you know. Everything would have been so muck simpler if you just gave in. You'd have been mine either way. And i'm going to keep taking this tight little fuckhole until you realize that _you belong to me_!" he slowed down and thrust hard with the final four words. Kurt sobbed and went limp. It went on for hours, at least that's how it felt. Blaine continued to whisper filth in his ear, pushing hard into him and biting all across his chest. Kurt winced when he came, the semen like salt in a wound to his torn ass.

Blaine pulled out and stepped away, smirking as Slade let go of kurt's arms and he slid to the floor, curling into himself at cum and blood began leaking from his destroyed passage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_ Two months later_

Kurt jolted awake, scrambling away from the arms holding him, but they just tightened.

"Relax kid." He heard Blaine murmur, still half asleep. "'s just a dream." Kurt trembled as he felt Blaine's morning wood press against his ass. It still hurt from the night before, a dull throbbing reminding Kurt with every heartbeat what he'd let himself become. Hoping to act preemptively and avoid being torn open again, his slid out of Blaine's arms and onto his knees, tugging down his scratchy orange pants along with his boxers and taking him into his mouth.

The countertenor pushed his food around his plate, taking a few bites of oatmeal before pushing it away and laying his head on his arms, letting his eyes drift shut. Blaine had kept him up late last night, and between that and his nightmares, he hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

"Not hungry Kurt?" He heard Blaine ask condescendingly.

"No Blaine." Kurt answered obediently, not lifting his head.

"Well then let's put that mouth back to good use." Blaine chuckled darkly. Kurt slid to the ground, praying that nobody could see him. He tugged down Blaine's pants a little and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly. One of Blaine's hands tangled into his hair, almost seeming like a comforting gesture.

Kurt jumped and spun around, pressing up against Blaine's legs in fear. Something had just rubbed against his butt, he was sure of it.

Blaine leaned back to look at him curiously, before his eyes tightened and he glared at someone across the table. Kurt felt Blaine's hands hook under his armpits, tugging him back up until he was nestled in Blaine's lap, his cock resting between his cheeks. An arm wrapped around his waist and he was lifted up. Blaine lined himself up and let Kurt sink back down onto him, his eyes never leaving David across the table. Kurt whimpered in pain as he was harshly stretched again. Blaine pulled him so his back was resting against his chest.

"Such a good boy... you love my cock don't you? … you take it so good." Kurt closed his eyes and rocked his hips obligingly, trying to tune out the words being hissed in his ear.

"Hummel!" he looked up, terrified that everyone would be staring at him, but no one was even looking. No one besides a guard and some all too familiar faces. "You're out, come on!" Kurt gasped with relief and clambered off of Blaine's lap, wincing and tugging his pants up. He ran away from them, ignoring the searing pain from between his legs as he threw himself at his dad. He broke down into sobs almost instantly, clutching at him desperately. Burt patted him on the back gently, helping him out of the room.

He stayed clinging onto his father as the release forms were signed and they were allowed to leave. Finally Burt tugged away and nodded toward the other person, who had been hovering nervously. "You're driving home with him, okay?" Kurt sighed shakily and nodded, letting himself be lead away from his dad.

"Orange isn't really your color." He finally said after they drove in silence for a few awkward minutes. The one sentence was enough to make him break completely. The tears began streaming again as he tired to force the words out.

"I-I'm so sorry, I di-didn't want, I couldn't, he would have-" He began to hyperventilate as the car pulled over. They was a scrambling noise before his door opened, and he was pulled into warm arms. He felt hot tears, not his own, hitting his neck.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm not upset. I love you. You're okay."

_the end_


End file.
